


Speaking about Saint Valentine

by Diana924



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Androids, F/M, Fluff, Robot/Human Relationships, Trains
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Avevano parlato. Avevano parlato di così tante cose mentre erano su quel treno.





	Speaking about Saint Valentine

Avevano parlato. Avevano parlato di così tante cose mentre erano su quel treno.

William le aveva parlato di così tante cose, della sua infanzia, del suo lavoro, di cosa amasse eppure era come se le parlasse di un tempo lontanissimo o che esisteva solamente nei sogni, Dolores sentiva che c’era qualcosa di strano nelle sue parole eppure quel pensiero spariva con la stessa velocità con cui lo concepiva.

“ Parlami ancora di quella festa, quella degli innamorati “ sussurrò prima di stringersi a lui, avvertì le mani di William cingerle la vita e si sentì protetta, al sicuro.

“ Si svolge il quattordici di febbraio, ogni anno, è una festa per gli innamorati, per festeggiare le coppie e celebrare il loro amore. Gli uomini invitano le donne a cena fuori, ci scambiano regali e ci si giura amore, un tempo era anche una bella festa ma ora è troppo … troppo legata ai regali ma è comunque bella trascorrere la giornata con al persona che ami “ le rispose William cullandola tra le sue braccia, se solo Dolores fosse stata reale, sarebbe stato così bello festeggiare san Valentino con lei, o festeggiarlo nel parco, peccato che lì i giorni non avessero una data, scorrevano e basta.

“ E … perché un solo giorno? Non sarebbe bello celebrare ogni giorno la persona amata? “ chiese Dolores curiosa godendo delle sue carezze, Dolores era la donna perfetta pensò William, se solo fosse stata reale, se solo fosse stata una persona vera allora tutto sarebbe stato più facile per entrambi o forse no, il parco era il luogo perfetto per lui, il luogo perfetto dove poter essere sé stesso.

“ Perché quel giorno è speciale, è il giorno in cui ci si dovrebbe concentrare solamente sulla persona amata e i regali che ci si scambia quel giorno dovrebbero essere speciali “ è al risposta di William, c’è qualcosa di strano in tutto quello eppure a Dolores piace, deve essere bello festeggiare san Valentino.

“ Mi piacerebbe festeggiare san valentino con te “ dice a bassa voce, è stupido e non sa se usciranno vivi da tutto quello ma le piacerebbe davvero poter festeggiare san Valentino con William, William è speciale e lo ama, anche se sente come una voce nella sua testa che l’avvisa di stare attenta, di non innamorarsi troppo perché è contro le regole.

“ Piacerebbe anche a me Dolores, piacerebbe anche a me “ le risponde William prima di cercare dolcemente le sue labbra, se quello è un sogno allora non desidera altro che non svegliarsi mai, non mentre assapora le labbra di Dolores, sembrano quasi vere si ritrova a pensare "


End file.
